1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-adhesive tape holder suitable for holding and winding a non-adhesive tape such as a vinyl tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wound tapes are of two types: adhesive tapes and non-adhesive tapes. In general, adhesive tapes are often used from the standpoint of operating efficiency.
In consideration for recycle of automotive parts or the like, it is however difficult to disassemble harnesses around which the adhesive tape is wound. Further, the adhesive tape itself is not suitable as a recyclable material because it includes adhesives applied thereon.
Applications of the non-adhesive tape are expected to increase as the rate of recycling automotive parts increases in future. A non-adhesive tape holder for more efficient storage of this type of non-adhesive tape and more efficient operation in tape winding is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 36-27700.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, the disclosed non-adhesive tape holder 1 comprises: a case 5 including a drum body 3 to be inserted into a central hole 2a of a non-adhesive tape 2 from one side thereof and a hollow cylindrical portion 4 extending perpendicularly to the axis of the drum body 3; a tape restraining member 9 including a leg portion 7 within the case 5 having a projection 6 provided adjacent its lower end and fitted in a groove 4a of the hollow cylindrical portion 4, the leg portion 7 being vertically movable, and a tape hold-down portion 8 external to the case 5 and extending perpendicularly to the leg portion 7; and a coil spring 10 fitted between the inner wall of the case 5 and the projection 6 of the leg portion 7.
For holding the non-adhesive tape 2, the tape restraining member 9 is extracted against the elastic force of the coil spring 10 outwardly to an amount larger than the outer diameter of the non-adhesive tape 2. In this state, the drum body 3 of the case 5 is inserted into the central hole 2a of the non-adhesive tape 2. When the tape restraining member 9 is released, the elastic force of the coil spring 10 forces the tape hold-down portion 8 of the tape restraining member 9 against the non-adhesive tape 2 from outside. The non-adhesive tape 2 is held without coming unwound.
In the construction of the conventional non-adhesive tape holder 1, however, the tape restraining member 9 is extracted to the amount larger than the outer diameter of the non-adhesive tape 2, and the non-adhesive tape 2 is held by the elastic force of the coil spring 10. This necessitates a relatively great length of the hollow cylindrical portion 4.
The hollow cylindrical portion 4 projecting greatly beyond the outer peripheral surface of the non-adhesive tape 2 contacts or hitches on other jigs or products during tape winding to be a hindrance, resulting in the problem of operating efficiency left unsolved.